Comment entrer dans sa salle commune
by Enia Fr
Summary: Pour certains, c'est facile. Mais pour les autres... fic à chapitres indépendants
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! J'ai rien posté depuis un moment dis-donc !

Faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup de reviewers aussi. C'est pourquoi je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé une review.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

…**quand on est un Pouffsoufle ?**

Chers lecteurs, qui s'est jamais posé la question de savoir comment pénétrer dans le refuge des Pouffsoufles ?

Hein ?

Toi ? Ou bien toi, peut-être ? Non, vraiment pas ?

Je savais bien que non. Après tout, qui se préoccupe de ces malheureux trop souvent délaissés pour leurs camarades plus courageux, plus intelligents ou plus malins.

Eh bien révolutionnons le monde, ensemble, vous et moi ! Je vous invite à suivre l'épopée d'un Pouffsoufle, choisi au hasard, dans l'aventure qui consiste à se rendre de la Grande Salle à la Salle Commune des jaunes et noirs. Et de là, il faut réussir à passer le … mais chut, ne dévoilons pas la surprise.

Tout d'abord, désignons un Pouffsoufle. Alors, voyons voyons … Non, pas lui. Lui non plus. Celui-là est trop petit. Et l'autre trop insignifiant. Quoi ? J'avais dit "au hasard" ? Hum hum. Bon, d'accord.

Je vous présente donc Mina Bulle, en quatrième année à Pouffsoufle. Elle est totalement inconnue, passe-partout, gentille,… Pouffsoufle, quoi. Et bien figurez-vous que grâce à cette fille, vous allez découvrir le grand secret des Pouffsoufles. Suivons-la discrètement.

Tout d'abord, elle sort de la Grande Salle, complètement ignorée de ce qui n'est pas Pouffsoufle. Et même, de la plupart des autres. Enfin bon, bref, ne commencez pas à la plaindre, sinon je vous conduis à un certain Harry Potter qui échangerait bien sa célébrité contre l'anonymat de n'importe quel Pouffsoufle.

Revenons à notre mouton.Guide, pardon. Mina doit tourner immédiatement à… et bien, pour tout vous dire, l'important est de rejoindre un escalier qui mène aux sous-sols, et pour cela, on peut tourner à droite comme à gauche. Trois fois. Car en fait, cet escalier est derrière la Grande Salle, et passe même en dessous.

Tous les Pouffsoufles ont la hantise que le château leur tombe sur la tête quand ils descendent ou montent cet escalier, surtout après que deux élèves rivaux se soient mis à lancer des sorts pendant un repas. Ce qui arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croie, notamment depuis l'arrivée d'un certain Harry Potter.

Après avoir descendu cet escalier, Mina tourne à droite, et passe devant une galerie de tableaux représentant des sorciers passés dans l'école en tant que professeurs. Et tous ces visages rigoureux font trembler les pauvres petits (et grands) Pouffsouffles.

Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Après cette suite de portraits austères, il y a encore la galerie des horreurs : le couloir tourne à gauche, et les murs sont tapissés de peintures d'animaux effrayants, dangereux et qui bougent, comme pratiquement tous les tableaux du château.

Donc, quand on est un Pouffsouffle comme Mina, et que notre point fort n'est ni le courage (pour n'avoir peur de rien) ni la logique (pour se dire qu'un tableau ne peut pas nous faire de mal), on a bien du mal à passer à travers tous les reptiles sifflants, félins agressifs, hyppogriffes menaçants, veracrasses immondes qui émaillent le couloir.

Bien sûr, en chemin on croise aussi d'autres Pouffsouffles, et l'on se rassure les uns les autres, des Gryffondors qui explorent le château (surtout Harry Potter, eh oui, on en revient toujours à lui) et qui procurent un peu de courage, des Serdaigles qui sont très terre-à-terre et qui font revenir un peu de raison, des Serpentards qu'il faut à tout prix éviter, et des professeurs au visage aussi sévère que leurs prédécesseurs.

Mais Mina finit par arriver devant l'entrée de sa salle commune en un seul morceau. Et là, l'épreuve la plus difficile de cette épopée l'attend. En effet, il faut prononcer le mot de passe. Et pour que personne ne devine jamais ce mot, les préfets le choisissent très soigneusement, et en total désaccord avec la nature des Pouffsouffles.

Il y eu ainsi, au fil des époques, des mots tels que trahison, assassinat, magie noire. Et en ce moment, Mina tremble de tous ses membres, car personne ne peut prononcer le nouveau mot de passe sans frémir. Heureusement que le tableau a de très bonnes oreilles, car c'est avec peine que Mina murmure :

«Voldemort»

* * *

Pff, sur Word, ça me paraissait plus long...

Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire


	2. Chapter 2

Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Ah, en passant, j'ai oublié de disclaimer le premier chapitre, donc je me rattrape et je vais le faire deux fois pour celui-là (bien que ça me fende le cœur...)

Donc, disclaimer : les personnages, les lieux, les éléments de décoration ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je ferais bien de Poudlard ma résidence secondaire.

Et disclaimer bis : si tout ça m'avait appartenu, ce n'est pas dit que j'aurais réussi à avoir un tel succès, donc je les laisse à JK Rowling.

Maintenant, je voudrais remercier ma bêta-lectrice, titemaya, qui a permis à ce chapitre d'être ce qu'il est.

Après tout ça, l'œuvre :

* * *

… **quand on est James Potter ?**

Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment James Potter, le célèbre maraudeur à lunettes, se débrouille pour rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Il doit tout d'abord arriver devant le portrait qui garde le repaire des Gryffondors, mais c'est commun à tous ses camarades de dortoir. Ce qui change, c'est ce qu'il fait par la suite. En effet, James et son meilleur ami Sirius Black trouvent trop banal de chuchoter un mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, ils le font depuis leur première année et ça n'est plus excitant quand on est en dernière année. Cette année, ils ont décidé de charmer le tableau pour pouvoir entrer. Bien sûr, ils connaissent le mot de passe, après tout le préfet Remus Lupin est un de leurs plus proches amis.

Devant le tableau de la gardienne, le jeu commence. James déclame des poèmes, susurre des mots d'amour, chante des ballades, en bref fait la cour à la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci apprécie le maraudeur, et bien qu'il ne chante pas tout à fait juste, elle adore l'entendre. Il trouve toujours des rimes cocasses, des chansons pittoresques, et l'originalité plaît à la Grosse Dame. Elle s'ennuierait sans ces moments de la journée où James Potter est tout à elle. Elle aime aussi se sentir importante, et c'est bien le seul élève qui s'adresse à elle aussi gentiment. Bien sûr, la Grosse Dame perçoit l'ironie contenue dans les propos du garçon, mais elle prend le parti de l'ignorer. Ecoutons donc le poème d'aujourd'hui :

- Du haut de votre cadre, belle et lointaine dame,

Vous ne pouvez rien voir du trouble qui m'étreint.

Je ne puis oublier votre visage serein

Qui laisse deviner la grandeur de votre âme.

_

S'il arrivait qu'un jour mes émois vous parviennent,

Ayez pitié de moi qui n'attend qu'un soupir,

Une marque d'affection, de chaleur, de désir.

Mais serait-il possible que ce jour béni vienne ?

_

Comment saurai-je alors que de ce son émis

Je suis l'unique cible, destinataire transi

Dont l'oreille …

_

- POTTER ! Assez ! J'en ai marre d'entendre tes poésies vaseuses.

- Dis plutôt que tu en as marre que je les adresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi !

- Comment oses-tu … Je ne …

- Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, viens ma douce rousse.

Vraiment, la Grosse Dame ne pouvait plus supporter Lily Evans depuis qu'elle s'était décidée à sortir avec James, dont elle était visiblement incapable de comprendre les qualités littéraires. Ah, si elle-même avait été humaine…

* * *

Si le poème vous a plu, le voilà en son entier :

___

**D**u haut de votre cadre, belle et lointaine dame,

Vous ne pouvez rien voir du trouble qui m'étreint.

Je ne puis oublier votre visage serein

Qui laisse deviner la grandeur de votre âme.

_

**S**'il arrivait qu'un jour mes émois vous parviennent,

Ayez pitié de moi qui n'attend qu'un soupir,

Une marque d'affection, de chaleur, de désir.

Mais serait-il possible que ce jour béni vienne ?

_

**C**omment saurai-je alors que de ce son émis

Je suis l'unique cible, destinataire transi

Dont l'oreille ébahie a pu capter l'espoir.

_

**J**'attends peut-être en vain mais ne saurais fléchir

Mais garde ! Si d'aventure je puis vous attendrir

Plus jamais ne pourrai vous laisser seule un soir.

___

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
